A jamais
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Il est rare pour un diable de trouver son âme compagne. L'âme du dernier des Phantomhive l'attire, comme un aimant. Elle l'appelle, le supplie de la faire sienne. Sebastian la désire si violemment... Et il l'aura. Pour toujours, à jamais.


**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont bien évidemment la propriété de Yana Toboso.

**Rating:** T, pour sous entendus.

**Pairing:** Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaelis.

**Résumé: **Il est rare pour un diable de trouver son âme compagne. L'âme du dernier des Phantomhive l'attire, comme un aimant. Elle l'appelle, le supplie de la faire sienne. Sebastian la désire si violemment... Et il l'aura. Pour toujours, à jamais.

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Première fic Kuroshitsuji, après un gros coup de coeur sur ce manga dont je ne connais malheureusement que trois tomes pour le moment. C'est un peu tordu (comme d'usage avec moi, me direz vous!), mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira! ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**/!\ Pétage de plombs de l'auteur/!\:** **RESPECTEZ LES DROITS D'AUTEURS!** Ce soir j'ai trouvé un blog reprenant cette fanfiction à son compte, en se faisant passer pour le véritable auteur. Je suis désolée de voir que certains sont incapables de respecter le travail d'autrui et n'ont aucune vergogne à s'en approprier les mérites. Pour ma part, découvrir cela m'a rendue folle de rage! Quel intérêt de s'approprier le travail de quelqu'un d'autre? Les lauriers qu'on en retire ne nous sont même pas adressés! Alors non, je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratiques!

Le blog mis en cause: http : / / kawai - fiction . skyrock . com / 2. html

Petit extrait du commentaire du propriétaire de ce blog au sujet de "son" fameux prologue: _"Voilà, c'est le prologue. Enfin! J'espère que cela vous plaît. Pour ma part, je trouve que le texte est, sans vouloir me vanter, pas trop mal, mais ne correspond pas trop à un prologue. Je tenterais peut-être de le refaire, un jour ou l'autre.. Passons. Vos avis?"_

_"Sans vouloir me vanter"_? ! Le culot n'a décidemment pas de bornes!

Merci à ceux qui comprennent et respectent ma colère et mon opinion.

* * *

Le manoir Phantomhive.

Un édifice fier, aux façades imposantes percées de fenêtres dont les contours, finement ouvragés, laissaient deviner de lourdes tentures suspendues à des tringles d'or et d'argent. Noyé dans la verdure luxuriante d'un jardin parfait, entretenu jusqu'aux moindres bosquets, sillonné de larges allées bordées de fleurs savamment agencées où se mariaient couleurs et parfums en une harmonie gracieuse et distinguée, ce chef d'œuvre d'architecture reposait aux bons soins de la campagne et de son bon air, baignant dans un silence tranquille et une ambiance sereine.

Pour tout individu venant du centre de Londres, si bruyant et agité, c'était un véritable coin de paradis que ce manoir immense, ces lustres croulants sous les perles, le cristal et les pierreries, ces argenteries fines, ces tissus brodés et ces sols de marbre, d'ogive et d'ocre ancien. C'était une merveilleuse vie que menait le maître de cette propriété, dont le palais délicat se laissait flatter par des mets fins, dont la peau tendre ne souffrait que soie et velours, et dont les moindres caprices, aussi minimes et absurdes soient-ils, étaient aussitôt satisfaits par les bons soins du plus parfait des majordomes.

Mais Ciel Phantomhive ne partageait pas cet avis. Après tout, comme le rappelait souvent Sebastian, _« rien de plus normal pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive que de savoir faire cela »_. Et quoi qu'il entreprît, le majordome s'exécutait toujours avec succès, achevant à la perfection la moindre tâche, de la plus futile à la plus ingrate, soupirant souvent mais ne se plaignant jamais, distribuant les « Yes, my Lord » sous une courbette parfaite, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Sebastian Michaelis était en tout point le plus accompli des majordomes. Toujours impeccablement apprêté, d'une politesse à toute épreuve et d'un savoir-vivre raffiné, il avait goût pour la perfection et le moindre chandelier qui passait entre ses mains gantées en ressortait inévitablement transformé, comme poli et brillant d'un éclat neuf et lustré. Ses manières ne laissaient rien à désirer et il savait toujours quoi faire, quelle que soit la situation. Souvent il rattrapait les impairs de ses trois collègues, tous un peu givrés sur les bords, et parvenait à abattre sa propre part de travail dans un laps de temps irréprochable. Il était toujours à l'heure et préparait les meilleures douceurs de tout Londres. Son savoir, sa force et son habileté n'avaient aucun égal à ce jour et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de s'approprier une telle merveille de majordome. C'est à l'occasion de ces nombreuses tentatives qu'apparu la plus grande qualité de Sebastian : quelle que soit la somme proposée, les avantages, promesses et autres rêveries miroitantes qu'on lui proposât, le majordome refusait toujours avec une politesse obstinée, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres et l'air un brin amusé. Sa loyauté envers le comte Phantomhive était d'une rare authenticité que même argent, sexe, drogue et pouvoir ne surent élimer.

Pourtant, cette loyauté n'avait rien d'aussi brillant et louable. Car ce diable de majordome attendait un prix que nul autre ne pouvait lui accorder, si ce n'était son jeune maître actuel. Sa loyauté n'avait rien d'un idéal ou d'un quelconque principe, moral ou non, qu'il se fût imposé, mais résultait bien d'un froid calcul d'intérêt qui, habillement dissimulé au monde entier, reposait dans l'œil droit du jeune Phantomhive. Un contrat qui le liait à cet enfant capricieux et calculateur, à ce frêle poupon aux grands airs, à ce Ciel, dernier des Phantomhive, qui lui avait promis son âme. Cette âme comme nulle autre pareille, absolument unique, si jeune et pourtant pleine de douleurs, de cauchemars et de peurs; si fière, droite et inflexible, si fragile entre ses mains de diable. Sebastian voulait tout cela : la force, la fierté, la faiblesse et la fragilité. Il voulait l'âme de cet enfant plus que tout au monde. Suivre son parcours, prêter sa force à ce roi enchaîné de ténèbres et qui pourtant continuait à rayonner de toutes ses forces, comme s'il espérait réchauffer la froide obscurité. Il voulait voir cette âme tracer son propre chemin dans les méandres du monde, abattre les obstacles et s'écorcher les paumes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise puis s'écroule. Il serait toujours à ses côtés, fidèle comme une ombre, jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse récupérer cette âme brisée, l'envelopper de milliers de plumes noires et plonger loin, toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres, l'emmener avec lui dans un royaume obscur où il le bercerait, petit fardeau au creux de ses bras, pour l'éternité.

Oui, Sebastian attendait ce moment. Et chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait était le spectacle de cette âme qui n'avait de cesse de le surprendre et de le provoquer, attisant son désir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir et s'effondre dans un lit pour plonger dans ce long fantasme où Ciel Phantomhive n'appartenait qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui, où son œil bleu ne distinguait plus que du noir si ce n'était lui, où ses mains n'avaient d'autre prise que sa chemise et où son corps ne connaissait le repos qu'entre ses bras ouverts. Il se voyait au milieu des ténèbres languissantes, enlaçant cette âme bambine jusqu'à se fondre en elle et la garder pour toujours avec lui, en lui, puis recommencer, inlassablement. Puis le matin revenait, et Ciel ne lui appartenait toujours pas. Le désir le consumait sans qu'il puisse encore le satisfaire, jour après jour, et le jeune Phantomhive n'avait de cesse que de l'attiser sans même en avoir conscience. Combien de fois Sebastian s'était-il vu tuer cette jeune blonde écervelée, cette gamine importune aux manières frivoles et extravagantes, précédée par des éclats de voix sonores et une farandole de fioriture immondes et mal-à-propos ? Combien de fois avait-il laissé errer ses mains sur la peau laiteuse de son maître, sans même y prendre garde, lorsqu'il devait le baigner, l'habiller ou le changer ? Il avait même jalousé cet oreiller que le jeune comte serrait contre lui sous l'étreinte de Morphée, cette cuillère qu'il léchait avec plaisir et gourmandise, et même les quelques jeux auxquels l'enfant s'adonnait avec bien plus d'attention qu'il n'en portait jamais à son fidèle majordome.

Mais Sebastian était patient. Ciel Phantomhive lui appartiendrait un jour, la marque sur son œil en était le serment inviolable. Et ce n'étaient pas Elizabeth et ses manières infantiles, la douceur d'un oreiller ni même la saveur d'une pâtisserie qui lui arracheraient cette âme précieuse. Alors il attendait, inlassablement, qui vienne l'heure. Et lorsque le moment viendrait – oh, il viendra – alors il comblerait enfin ce vide en lui, cette absence insupportable que seule cette âme-ci pouvait combler. Car cette âme n'était pas n'importe laquelle non... C'était son âme, sa moitié. Sa compagne. Une âme moulée pour épouser la sienne, polarisée pour l'attirer violemment, si parfaite à son goût qu'il lui fallait la posséder ou mourir. Et Sebastian n'avait aucune intention de rendre son dernier souffle.

C'est à l'occasion du coucher que le jeune Phantomhive découvrit le regard gourmand de son majordome, ses yeux affamés et la fébrilité de ses mains sur sa peau. Son œil unique, d'un bleu profond, presque noir, rencontra celui de son diable de serviteur. Mais il n'y lut rien d'autre qu'une neutre indifférence, Sebastian ayant toujours su dissimuler ses émotions avec une extrême habileté. Haussant les épaules, Ciel décida de n'y plus penser. Les états d'âme de son majordome ne le concernaient pas. Tant qu'il lui obéissait docilement, il se moquait de ses tracas. Aussi se coucha-t-il sans poser la moindre question, la tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller, ses mains d'enfant fermement accrochées aux draps comme pour s'assurer d'un quelconque réconfort dont l'étreinte, fugace et fantomatique, ne suffisait jamais à palier ce manque d'affection que provoquait l'absence d'une mère et de ses caresses.

Pourtant, jour après jour, Ciel ne put manquer l'attitude étrange de Sebastian. Ces yeux rouges qui le couvaient, où qu'il aille, d'un sentiment lourd et possessif, lui pesaient de plus en plus. Ces mains qui s'occupaient de lui semblaient trop caressantes, s'attardaient trop longtemps sur sa peau, comme si elles palpaient cette chair promise pour en évaluer la douceur et la fermeté. Alors Ciel commença, doucement, à s'inquiéter. Pas pour Sebastian, non… ce diable là n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien, un parasite qui n'attendait que l'échéance pour réclamer son dû. Ciel s'inquiétait pour lui-même. Il sentait que le démon retenait quelque envie inassouvie, et il craignait qu'il dévorât son âme avant qu'il eu pût atteindre son but. Auquel cas ce pacte ne serait qu'une vaste plaisanterie, un piège dans lequel il se serait laissé entraîner sans aucun fil d'Ariane pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Aussi veilla-t-il à garder une certaine distance envers lui, allant même jusqu'à le renvoyer lors de son bain, et à assoir une autorité toujours plus pesante sur ses épaules. Il multiplia les ordres, n'admettait pas la moindre remarque et s'institua en véritable despote intraitable que le majordome, bon gré mal gré, dû servir et respecter bien plus strictement qu'avant. Et si les caprices de son maître le laissaient indifférent, Sebastian ne toléra pas qu'on l'éloignât de cette âme si belle. La nouvelle distance que lui imposait le jeune comte était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait souffrir, et il se résolu à faire parler le dernier des Phantomhive, dût-il utiliser la force.

C'est pourquoi lorsque ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs, Ciel le congédia d'un geste froid de la main, il ne bougea pas et s'inclina profondément.

« Monsieur… »

Ciel haussa un sourcil, à la fois surpris et méfiant vis-à-vis de cette soudaine initiative de la part du majordome. Sebastian ne tint pas compte de l'absence de réponse de son jeune maître et continua sur sa lancée, bien déterminé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Si je puis me permettre, votre attitude est étrange ces derniers temps. Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il ? »

A ces mots les sourcils du comte se froncèrent et ses traits prirent un air contrarié. Sans mot dire, il détourna la tête en croisant les bras, se callant plus confortablement contre la tête de son lit, les lourdes couvertures bien sagement posées sur ses jambes étendues, l'oreiller moelleux bien calé dans son dos. Mais Sebastian, habitué depuis bien longtemps au mutisme buté de son maître, insista.

« Un incident dont vous ne m'auriez pas parlé serait-il survenu ? A moins que vos cauchemars n'aient recommencés… Auquel cas je vais vous apporter un lait au miel. Rien de tel pour…

_ Assez ! »

La voix du jeune comte claqua comme un fouet dans le silence de la chambre, laissant le majordome étonné et fort perplexe.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous ait déplu ? »

Les yeux du comte s'agrandirent imperceptiblement, signe que Sebastian avait vu juste. Et bien qu'il ne sût pas encore de quel grief il était accusé, il se félicita de cette première victoire sur le fier héritier des Phantomhive. Ce dernier se reprit sitôt qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, et daigna enfin planter ses yeux dans ceux, sanguins, de Sebastian. Il le toisa avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, lui, ce charognard nourri de souffrances et de désespoir, ce tentateur sans scrupule qui dévorait les âmes et se délectait de leurs tourments. Ce pion infaillible qu'il avançait sur l'échiquier et qui, fidèle jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, n'hésiterait pas à lui voler la vie lorsque viendrait l'heure.

Cette vie qui ne lui appartenait plus, il l'avait acceptée. Si Sebastian voulait se repaître de son âme, alors qu'il le fasse, cela lui était égal ! Mais certainement pas avant qu'il ait atteint son but, ce pour quoi il avait contracté ce pacte insensé et vendu son âme au diable. Sebastian ne pouvait pas le trahir. Mais un diable n'avait pas de principe ni de loi, n'est-ce-pas ? S'il avait juré de le protéger contre toute menace extérieure, quelle qu'elle soit, n'avait-il pas précisé qu'il serait lui-même son bourreau ? Quelle parole avait-il, ce diable instable et manipulateur ? Quelle garantie avait-il qu'il respecterait son serment à la lettre, à moins qu'il n'en détourne les clauses à son avantage ?

Oui, à cet instant, Ciel Phantomhive doutait de la fiabilité de son pion le plus précieux, et craignait qu'il cédât à la tentation plus tôt qu'il ne le fallût. Mais ce qui le déchirait le plus, ce qui tourmentait son âme jusqu'à lui retirer le sommeil, était que quoi qu'il fît, il ne pouvait se passer de Sebastian. D'une part parce que la marque au creux de sa paupière l'empêchait de le congédier, et d'autre part parce que, sans qu'il s'en fût aperçu, l'appui et le réconfort que lui apportaient son majordome lui étaient devenus indispensables, bien qu'il eût préféré mourir que de l'admettre. Il sentait que plus jamais, de toute sa courte vie, il ne pourrait supporter de vivre sans le soin constant de Sebastian, ses attentions spontanées, ses défis pimentés et ses moqueries qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pimentaient sa vie et lui rendaient ses couleurs. Méfiance et attachement profond se déchiraient dans sa poitrine, écartelant sa volonté entre deux pôles que tout opposait. Et bien qu'il méprisât Sebastian, il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Les yeux rouges du majordome se firent plus inquisiteurs et Ciel serra les poings : son orgueil blessé lui rappela combien il se détestait pour cette indécision qui le tiraillait de tous côtés, impitoyablement.

« Monsieur ? »

Sebastian s'inquiétait : il sentait l'âme du Phantomhive s'agiter et se convulser, comme mise au supplice. Et bien que d'ordinaire, une telle situation l'eût délecté, que ce fut son âme sœur qui la subît lui procurait une vive sensation d'inconfort et le besoin impérieux d'y remédier. Aussi s'avança-t-il d'un pas, une main en avant, espérant approcher son maître sans qu'il le repoussât et lui apporter ce réconfort qu'il semblait réclamer à corps et à cris. Mais Ciel l'arrêta d'une exclamation impérieuse, la colère bien visible sur son si joli visage.

« Ne t'approches pas ! »

Puis, se reprenant une nouvelle fois, il détourna le regard. Son œil bleu se perdit dans le vide et sa main vint trouver son cache-œil qu'il dénoua. Son œil droit s'ouvrit, dévoilant le sceau qui luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Dis-moi, Sebastian… » commença-t-il sans pourtant lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Quand comptes-tu dévorer mon âme ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, avant qu'un sourire mutin n'étire ses lèvres fines.

« Voici donc ce qui vous tracassait… Et puis-je savoir la raison d'une telle inquiétude ? Nous n'avons pourtant pas encore retrouvé les traîtres à votre famille…

_ Ne fais pas l'imbécile. »

La voix du maître des lieux était ferme, quoique las. Au fond des yeux hantés de Ciel se reflétèrent tous les tourments qui l'agitaient, et ce sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Cette vision arracha un nouveau rictus à Sebastian qui s'approcha encore, malgré l'interdiction de son maître.

« La dévorer, dites-vous ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir employé un tel terme. Quoi que votre âme soit certainement délicieuse, sa saveur n'est pas l'attrait qui a attisé aussi vivement mon intérêt. »

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage chérubin l'espace de quelques instant, avant que ne reviennent la froideur et l'indifférence. Le regard hautain du jeune Phantomhive se tourna néanmoins vers lui, une leur d'interrogation au fond des prunelles vairons.

« Que comptes-tu en faire, alors ? »

A ces mots, Sebastian sourit de plus belle. De ce sourire faussement poli et innocent, celui grâce auquel l'homme le plus censé du monde lui confierait biens, femme et enfants, assuré qu'il les retrouverait indemnes à son retour. De ce même sourire qu'il arborait avant d'annoncer, toujours aussi courtois, la mort prochaine de son adversaire. Alors, Ciel trembla. Ce fut imperceptible, mais suffisant pour ce diable de majordome qui prit le menton poupin entre le pouce et l'index, rapprochant le noble visage courroucé du sien. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche, se délectant intérieurement du souffle enfantin qui se mêla au sien, millénaire.

« Votre âme est bien trop précieuse pour servir de simple repas. Si vous saviez à quel point elle est belle… Si forte et si éphémère à la fois… Un mélange parfait, juste comme il faut. Il est rare pour un diable de rencontrer pareille âme. »

Ce disant il inclinait la tête du jeune compte, à droite, puis à gauche, se repaissant de l'enveloppe de cette âme si belle qui ne convenait à nul autre que lui, qui l'appelait sans cesse et lui appartenait de droit. Il était si rare pour un diable de trouver cette âme parfaite, celle qui supplantait toutes les autres et qui, seule, suffisait à sa tranquillité jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un diable ayant trouvé son âme compagne n'avait plus besoin d'en dévorer d'autres. La seule présence de Ciel à ses côtés ferait tarir sa faim à jamais. Il lui suffisait pour cela de se laisser glisser entre ses bras. De n'appartenir qu'à lui, Sebastian, de n'avoir pour monde que ses bras et pour ciel que ses yeux. L'âme de Ciel Phantomhive était faite pour lui appartenir, et non pour être bêtement avalée comme des centaines d'autres. Non, il ne la dévorerait pas. Il la possèderait entièrement, totalement, sans compromis. Il serait tout pour cette âme perdue dans les ténèbres et leur étreinte n'aurait d'égal que l'infini.

Se rapprochant doucement de Ciel, il put contempler à loisir ce visage rond et ces traits fins, ces lèvres pleines dont la ligne délicate se brisait en une moue boudeuse et contrariée, ces joues pâles, ces cheveux sombres, et enfin cet œil d'un bleu profond, cet abysse où se mêlaient tant de sentiments contradictoires, tout en contraste avec cet aspect bambin, ces fantômes, cette dureté et ces peurs qu'un œil d'enfant ne devrait jamais connaître. Ses mains gantées caressèrent la pulpe de la peau, en appréciant la texture veloutée sans pourtant jamais faire preuve d'une quelconque tendresse. Cette âme si belle lui appartiendrait. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite. Rien n'avait de valeur qui ne se fît attendre. Lentement, presque religieusement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son jeune maître jusqu'à les effleurer. Il s'enivra de cette odeur de panique qui submergea l'enfant, l'agitation brusque et furieuse de son âme révoltée l'électrifia. La pointe de sa langue vint trouver la chair tendre et rosée, appréciant son goût, son innocence, sans que le comte ne réagisse. Puis il se retira sans mot dire, un simple sourire aux lèvres, borda son maître qui ne broncha pas, trop choqué pour ce faire, le salua respectueusement et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, il eu le temps d'apercevoir le jeune comte toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts puis rougir avant de s'enfoncer rageusement entre ses draps. Et lorsque le loquet claqua dans le silence du couloir, il se permit un sourire satisfait, se lécha les lèvres et murmura :

« Une âme compagne ne peut résister au diable à qui elle appartient. Vous serez à moi, petit Phantomhive. A jamais. »

Puis il s'en alla.

Il pouvait attendre. Oui, il le pouvait bien. Quelques années n'étaient rien face à l'éternité. Et alors que sa silhouette disparu dans les ténèbres, un sombre murmure s'éleva entre les murs.

_A jamais…_


End file.
